


In that bright land to which I go

by booknerdguru



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alternate take, F/F, F/M, Johnny In The Middle, Multi, Scarbacks Believe Some Beautiful Shit, threesomes are funsomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdguru/pseuds/booknerdguru
Summary: A look at a might-have-been in the Killjoys universe.   A series of scenes from a life where Johnny/Dutch/Alvis is a glorious glorious thing.
Relationships: Alvis Akari/Dutch | Yalena Yardeen, Alvis Akari/Johnny Jaqobis, Dutch | Yalena Yardeen/Johnny Jaqobis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	In that bright land to which I go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).

_ “And the roots grew”  _

  
  


It starts with the Black Rain. 

With a conversation. Then a book. 

And then. 

Then they are down in the mines with the Rat King and he does something that he can’t explain. He’s only seen this up close once, never having paid attention to the Scarback rituals before that night in the tunnels with Alvis going for Pawter’s jakk. 

But it works, when it shouldn’t. The Rat King’s words keep pinging around in his brain. “That’s not a decision you get to make, Uncle.” 

He, Johnny Jaqobis, of the big brain and bigger heart, can’t figure this thing out. Can’t rationalize it to himself and make it make sense. 

He rereads the book when they’re not out there being badasses, trying to find Dav and get back to Oldtown and the people they left behind. 

He thinks about them a lot. And prays, if you can even call it that, for the chance to see them again. 

  
  


_ The seeds travelled from a home we’ve forgotten, finding soil on Qresh. _

  
  


“What brings you to my door, Killjoy?” He took in the sight of Alvis moving around his rooms with that same inner grace he exhibited on the streets of Old Town. It took him a moment to find his words. 

“Figured you might want this back.” He waved at him with the hand that was holding the book. Alvis stopped, turning to fix him with one of those looks that flayed him wide open for anyone to read his secrets. 

“It was a gift, Killjoy. Keep it. You might find it interesting.” 

“I did.” 

Another pause before Alvis continued what he was doing, “Is that why you’re here? To talk about what you read or was there something else you needed?” 

Johnny stepped all the way into the rooms, his answer muffled by the door closing behind him.

  
  


_ And the roots grew. From one world to two moons, one mother tree to unite us all. _

  
  


“Where do you keep disappearing off to?” 

Johnny jumped slightly, almost dropping the he was holding, shooting Dutch an unamused look, “By the Trees, Dutch, You could have given me a heart attack, sneaking up like that.” 

“You’re not with the sexers upstairs at Pree’s or with Pawter and I know you’re not spending all your time with Lucy. So what is it?” 

“A guy can’t have secrets?” 

“Johnny.” Dutch look number five, a hint of sass, a dash of worry, with the underlying current of terrifying competence that came as naturally to her as breathing did for all other humans. 

He turns back to the panel he’d been working on and then sighed when his brain didn’t want to refocus on what he’d been doing. “I’ve been visiting Alvis, Dutch. We talk.” 

“Talk? About what?” 

“A lot of things, Dutch. Why the moon is made of green cheese and lies. Why the Scarback scriptures are so damn beautiful. What precisely is Pree’s secret formula for that special blend he sells sometimes.” 

“Just be careful, Johnny.” 

His face does something complicated at that before he’s able to respond. “I’m not poaching on your territory, Dutch. I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“Johnny,” Dutch murmured softly, reaching for his shoulder, “It’s not that.”

“Then what’s it like, Dutch? Tell me what it’s like.” 

“You’re important to her, Killjoy. To both of us.” Alvis’ voice came from behind them. “You matter to both of us, brother.”

Johnny twitched slightly as Alvis’ arms came around him, a line of solid muscle behind him as Dutch moved closer, his arms automatically coming up to hold her, “Guys, what’s going on?” 

“We’re trying to have a moment, Johnny.” 

“With me in the middle.” 

“Clever boy.” 

Johnny blinked and his arms tightened a little around her. “You’re serious?” 

“Absolutely.” 

  
  


_ And when we rise her branches hold us, _

_ And when we tire her trunk shelters us, _

  
  


“Wow.” Johnny said up at the ceiling, Dutch under one arm, Alvis propped up on an elbow on his other side. “Wow.” 

“I think we broke him, Alvis.” Dutch murmured with a smile as she reached across Johnny to brush a hand across the monk’s skin. The monk chuckled as he leaned to kiss Dutch over Johnny. 

“That’s really hot.” 

“Oh yeah? What’re you going to do about it?” Dutch challenged him. It took him all of two seconds to decide what he wanted to do first, pulling their monk down for a kiss first before turning to his partner, rolling her so that she was in the middle. 

  
  


_ Her roots will carry us home.  _

  
  


There are stories they tell, you know. Of how the devil came to the Quad and how she could only be revealed by the cut of a blade. 

Of the Thirteen who went to Arkyn to fight her. And how they failed. 

Stories of the Qreshi compact between their families and her. Of the handover that would have happened had it not been for the mother tree reborn and her branches that stretched from moon to moon, waking the people and calling the faithful back to her. 

There are stories of the Mother’s General, life spun out of the flesh of the devil herself, transformed into one of her greatest champions. Of the one they called Penitent, born from rats, come to the embrace of the trees and the brotherhood formed from the faithful. Keeping the faith alive until the General could come to light. 

Of their love, the one whose love was all-encompassing like the Mother Tree herself, who stretched his knowledge and reach farther than anyone could fathom. 

How when they came together, none could stand against them. 

We were saved through the ferocity of their faith, their love, and the will to see things through. Their pain was the redemption of the entire Quad. They suffered for the sins of all, highborn Qreshi to tunnel rat. 

Yalena the Unyielding, Alvis the Penitent, John the Believer. Two seeds planted with roots deep into the Quad and their third grafted into what would become the strongest branches. 

_ Praise the Trees.  _

_ Praise the Trees.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So pretty much this was written to Dessa in rotation with Thom Allison's covers of Wayfaring Stranger and every Alvis clip I could get my hands on.


End file.
